


Slipping From Reality

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what happened, but he's slipping from reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping From Reality

Kurt's POV

I don't know how this happened, or how I got here, but I'm bouncing between worlds.... the real and something else... probably heaven.

My vision un blurs for a second and I see Zisteau, holding my hand, begging me to stay with him. then it blurs again, my head is spinning.

My vision focuses again and I see a peaceful looking meadow and Zisteau, sitting calmly, waiting for me with a smile. then it blurs again.

My vision focuses again, and I see Zisteau freaking out, and feel pain, terrible pain. my vision blurs again

The peaceful world comes back into focus, and I feel no pain, it feels so Peaceful. Zisteau is murmuring quietly to me, telling me to come, to join him, telling me that everything is alright. My vision blurs again...

This time I see nothing, only hearing the two different Zisteau's. the one freaking out, and the calm one. they are both calling out to me, telling me to stay with them.

But what do I choose? I could just stop fighting, let go, and be finally at peace, no longer in pain. or, I could hold on to that thread of life and stay in the real world, with the real Zisteau.

But is it really worth the pain? but what about Zisteau? sure there is a Zisteau in the other world, but that's not the real one. the real one is in the real world, holding my hand, begging me to stay with him, to not give up.

My vision comes back into focus, and I see Zisteau again. he is in tears, gripping my hand, begging me to not give up, and it breaks my heart to see him this upset.

That's when I make up my mind. I force myself to focus on Zisteau, and not the pain, or the fake Zisteau calling to me. my vision focuses more and I see the room I'm in, its the lens, Zisteau's room to be exact.

I literally have to force myself to focus, or I will loose the real Zisteau.

"Kurt..."

"Kurt please... please"

"Kurt..." Z says almost inaudible, his grip loosening on my hand.

"Z! no! I'm still here, I'm not giving up!" I try to say, but my throat won't cooperate.

I feel my head start to spin again, the other world coming into focus, but I can't loose Zisteau, so I grip onto that small thread of life and see the real world come into focus again.

Zisteau is now collapsed on me, tears rushing down his cheeks, sobbing. I want so badly to reach out and comfort him, but I can't, my body won't listen, won't let me move.

Then the pain hits me, and its to much, I feel my grip on reality failing. the real Zisteau slowly becoming a fond memory....


End file.
